1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to devices for holding articles and hanging them from a structure, and in particular, to removable interlocking mounting systems for hanging articles on walls, vehicles, and other structures.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Home craftsmen often desire hanging trays or hooks in their workshop to hold tools, nails, screws, and the like, and many craftsmen would appreciate a hanging system for these items that is adjustable and removable. Well known solutions for this problem include "peg-board" type hooks which fit into one of many holes in a wall-mounted board. However, in order to carry such tools, nails, or the like to a remote location, as, for instance, to repair a railing on a boat dock or a fence post, the tools and other hardware must be removed from their wall-mounted trays and carried in a bag or tool box to the remote location. After the repair is completed, the tools and hardware must be replaced in the bag or tool box, carried back to the workshop, and then replaced in the wall-mounted trays. If the repair is performed while atop a ladder, tools and nails are frequently dropped onto the ground, requiring frequent trips up and down the ladder to retrieve the dropped items.
Fishermen have similar problems with bait, fishing lures, thermos bottles, and the like, which might slide around and become damaged when carried on a fishing trip in the back of a pickup truck, and then similarly slide around in the bottom of the fishing boat when the fisherman goes out on the water, often overturning in the water which frequently accumulates in the bottom of the boat.
Likewise, gardeners desire the ability to attach flower boxes to, for instance, outside walls and deck railings. A disadvantage of fixedly attaching flower boxes to such structures is that the cleaning of the flower boxes becomes difficult because they are not easily removable for maintenance, and also that the periodic attention necessary for optimal horticultural endeavors is impeded for a similar reason. If the flower boxes are fixedly attached to a supporting structure, plants are not easily moved as sunlight conditions change, and further, it becomes difficult to bring the plants indoors during inclement weather.
It is therefore desirable to have a compatible system for hanging tools, bait, screws, nails, fishing tackle, or other articles for storage, said system allowing the straightforward removal of the containers holding such items from the storage location and then allowing transport of the items, in the containers, to another location while attached to a compatible second hanging system, and then placed in a compatible third hanging system. It is also desirable that the hanging system be adjustable, allowing adjustable hanging placement of the containers at various positions without the use of tools. While hinging attachment systems are known that are removable, many require the removal and replacement of a hinge pin or screw, thereby mandating the use of tools during disassembly or reassembly. Preferably, a compatible hanging system as desired by fishermen, craftsmen, gardeners, or others, while easily removable, would not become disassembled during use in a vehicle, such as a boat, a pickup truck, or a tractor, which might rock or bounce. It is also desirable that the hinging attachment be substantially secure and rattle-free when fully engaged, yet be easily disengageable for disassembly.
A preliminary patentability search in Class 16, subclasses 260, 265, 266, 269, and 355; Class 403, subclass 353; Class 248, subclasses 220.2 and 222.2; and Class 211, subclasses 88, and 186, as well as subclass 189 unexpired art, produced the following patents, some of which may be relevant to the present invention: Michael, U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,110, issued Apr. 17, 1951; Simpson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,912, issued Mar. 4, 1952; Stavich, U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,890, issued Jul. 23, 1957; Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,934, issued Aug. 3, 1965; Grossman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,244, issued Jan. 11, 1972; McKee, U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,960, issued Apr. 13, 1976; Bridges, U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,570, issued Jul. 10, 1979; Parnell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,965, issued Sep. 22, 1987; Sorenson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,946, issued Nov. 22, 1988; and Shewchuk, U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,213, issued Aug. 1, 1989.
Additionally, Ward et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,961, issued Apr. 27, 1965, describes an adjustable boat seat which may be removably attached to a mounting bracket in a boat.
While each of the above patents disclose various hinging apparatus or interlocking hanging systems, none disclose or suggest the present invention. More specifically, none of the above patents disclose or suggest an interlocking hanging system for attachment to a supporting structure, said hanging system comprising, in combination: a mounting bracket, said mounting bracket comprising: attachment means for securing said mounting bracket to said supporting structure; a transverse lateral arcuate surface forming a substantially horizontal channel; and, a lip member extending downwardly and inwardly into the substantially horizontal channel; said hanging system further comprising: a support panel, said support panel comprising: a vertical panel member, said vertical panel member comprising at least one attachment receptacle, each said attachment receptacle comprising: a transverse lateral arcuate surface forming a substantially horizontal channel; and, a lip member extending downwardly and inwardly into the substantially horizontal channel; said support panel further comprising: an arcuate hook member extending upwardly from said vertical panel member for mating insertion into the substantially horizontal channel of said mounting bracket and for interlocking engagement with the lip member of said mounting bracket; and said hanging system additionally comprising: at least one article holder, each said article holder having an arcuate hook member extending upwardly for mating insertion into the substantially horizontal channel of said at least one attachment receptacle and for interlocking engagement with the lip member of said at least one attachment receptacle.
Michael, U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,110, describes a panel hinge having a barbed hook which mates with a mounting recess, but teaches away from the use of concentric arcs for the interlocking mechanism.
Simpson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,912, describes a hinged fixture supporting bracket for soap dishes and towel bars.
Stavich, U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,890, describes a storm sash mounting having a rearwardly opening channel portion which is engaged by a hook-like portion on the storm sash.
Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,934, describes a joint for metal floor sections with male and female connection means on opposite sides of the floor sections.
Grossman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,244, describes an interlocking hinge construction which is assembled by longitudinally sliding one piece of the hinge into the other, but which cannot be rotatably disengaged after assembly.
McKee, U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,960, describes a bracket system for mounting retractable awnings having a tongue and groove joint as well as a keyhole mortise and tenon joint.
Bridges, U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,570, describes wall mounted modules for packaging, merchandising, and storage in which hanging trays hook into wall brackets.
Parnell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,965, describes modular panels for a display in which outwardly extending hooks fit into a wall panel.
Sorenson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,946, describes a merchandising display system in which a hinging pivot is used to interlock adjacent display panels and shelf units.
Shewchuk, U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,213, describes a pinless releasable extruded hinge.